The SolUna Sisters: Power of the Elements
by CrazyBubblesGirl
Summary: It's been a year Pitch has been defeated and everything's been normal. Until there are mysterious attacks on the guardians and by accident they meet some elemental spirits, Who are not as they seem. Pitch is back and he's not alone. It's up to the guardians and their new friends to stop him. But are they ready for what's in store for them? JackXoc
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Storm Cloud

**A/N:** **Hey** **people!:) This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it!:)**

* * *

Thunder boomed, causing North to mess up the ice sculpture he was working on. He tossed it into the trash, which was filled with other deformed toy models. A headless baby doll, a robot missing a leg, a wined up toy with only half it's body, and many others that had suffered because of the raging storm outside.

"I need more ice!" He shouted in his thick Russian accent. Moments later two yetis carried in another block of ice, set it down on the table, and hurried out the door to continue making toys.

As North begin to work, thunder boomed. But this time, the lights went out. Lightning lit up the darkened room as North walked over to the window and looked up at the giant storm cloud surrounding the workshop.

"What iz with storm?" North said to himself. This was the first time at the pole there was a storm other then a snow storm. As North was about to turn away, a huge flashing light struck part of the workshop, setting that part of fire. North's eyes grew big in surprise, Then narrowed as he studied the storm cloud. Something wasn't right with that storm cloud. He felt it in his belly. But before he could think about it more, another huge flash of lightning hit the workshop. Causing another fire.

North rushed out of his office to help the yetis with the fire. But he didn't notice the stormy gray eyes, peering out of the storm cloud and watching him and the yetis try to put out the fire she caused.

* * *

The tooth fairies tried to fly in the fierce wind but it was to strong. They hung onto parts of the palace trying not to get sucked into the hurricane that was slowly tearing apart some of the tooth palace.

Random pieces were flying through the air. Suddenly, it just stopped and The hurricane disappeared. The inside of one of the mountains had been almost completely destroyed. Once they saw it was safe to fly, they went back to their jobs and some stayed to help Tooth rebuild.

They were too busy building to notice a girls hand reach out of the shadows and snatch one of the memory boxes from the debris. On the side, was a girl with long brown hair and stormy gray eyes.

* * *

Bunny looked frenetically for a way to put out the fire. Only a little part of the warren was on fire but it was spreading fast. The eggs tried to help but there was nothing they could do. Bunny heard a little kid crying. He looked over and his heart sunk. Sitting in the middle of the fire was Sophie.

Without thinking Bunny jumped into the fire and raced towards her. Strangely, She had no burns or bruises. He went to pick her up but his hand went through her and she disappeared. She was an illusion. Bunny tried to get out but the flames had grown larger. The flames started to close in on him. The flames had just scorched his fur when the flames stopped. Seeing there was nothing else to do, Bunny and the eggs got back to work.

As Bunny got back to work the stormy gray eyed girl slowly crept away through the shadows.

* * *

The waves crashes against the shore of Sandy's island. Each time they hit, the waves got bigger and bigger. They next wave rose up, almost as tall as a skyscraper, and threatened to drag the island to the bottom of the sea. The wave crashed down, flooding the island in seconds. But as quick as it had happened, the wave disappeared.

Standing on the shore, with the hood covering her face, was the stormy gray eyed girl. Watching everything, but being seen by no one.

* * *

After saying good bye to Jamie. Jack flew through the night time streets of Burgess to go spread winter in other places. He was flying over the forest when he saw someone walking down below.

He couldn't see who it was because the person had a hood over their head. Deciding to see who it was, he landed a few feet away from the person. He heard a scream behind him. Jack turned around to look but there was no one there. When he looked back the person was gone.

Jack thought he should go look for the person, because it wasn't safe to wonder through a forest at night. But before he could do anything vines sprung out of the ground and wrapped around his arms and legs. The vines pulled and he fell to the ground, banging his head on a rock on the way. He felt blood trickle down his neck from the bruise of his head.

The vines tightened and one wrapped itself around his neck. He vision started to get blurry. He could barely see. He was laying there barely consciousness and in pain when he saw someone raise a silver sword above him. He didn't see what happened next, because he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading and please leave a review!:)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Blue Haired Girl

**A/N: so last chapter, the guardians were mysteriously attacked, Jack's unconscious and someone was about to bring down a sword on Jack. I wonder what happens next? Oh wait, i wrote this, so of course I know what happens! :) here's chapter 2! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Jack slowly awoke, feeling dizzy. He laid there with his eyes closed, head spinning and feeling a little weak. Once he's head stopped spinning, he opened his eyes slowly. It was nighttime. He couldn't tell if it was the same night or a different night. How long was he unconsciousness?

The next thing he noticed was that he was in a different part of a forest. He was laying right next to a really big lake.

"It's not a lake" a girls voice cut through the silence. He sat up. There was a girl with long blue hair and sea green eyes sitting on the edge of the lake. She looked to be about Jack's age. The girl frowned.

"It's not a lake. That's ocean water. There's a tunnel near the bottom that leads to the ocean." She moved closer so that she was right next to him, but still in the water. Since she was closer, he get a better look at her. She was wearing a blue tank top and dark blue shorts. She had a silver locket with a blue gem around her neck And on both her wrists were gold bracelets with a blue gem on them.

"How is your head?" She asked. Jack touched the back of his head where the cut was. It was gone, expect there was some ice stuck to his head. "Sorry about the ice. I healed your head, but the water then froze to your hair. I tried to get it off." The girl said. Jack just stared at her, confused.

Jack stood up, realizing he didn't have his staff. He looked around, then asked the girl "where's my staff?" She pointed behind him.

"Its over there somewhere, where I found you. I tried to pick it up, but it wouldn't let me." Jack walked the way the girl had pointed and sure enough, there was his staff laying on the forest floor. The vines were gone, with no sign that they ever were there. He picked his staff up, slowly, afraid the vines might reappear. He's first thought was to fly away, but he wanted to know who the girl was and thank her for helping him.

Jack flew back to the lake. The girl was still sitting in the water, but she was staring at the palms of her hands. "What are you looking at?" Jack asked her. Startled, she jumped up, tripped over something in the water, and fell backwards into the water. She disappeared below the surface. She surfaced a little bit later, her cheeks bright red.

"Are you okay?" He asked laughing. "Yeah, I'm fine" she replied. She looked at him curiously. "I just thought that you left. Why did you come back?"

"I wanted to thank you" Jack answered.

"For what?" She asked.

"Helping me" he replied.

She shrugged. "It was no big deal"

She stood up, properly, for the first time. Jack noticed that she was almost as tall as him. He also noticed she was barefoot. "Who are you? I know your a spirit like me. I can feel it. What kind of spirit are you?" She asked. And Jack realized he hadn't told her his name. And she hasn't told him hers.

"I'm Jack Frost. I'm the winter spirit and the guardian of fun." He said with a smile. The girl frowned "whats a guardian?" She asked. Then added. "I never heard of them before. I don't Usually meet other spirits."

"The guardians are people chosen by the man in the moon to protect children, all over the world." He explained. "Not including me, The Guardians are Santa Claus, The Easter bunny, the tooth fairy and the sandman. You know who those people are right?" The girl scrunched up her face, deep in thought. She seemed to be trying to remember, but something wasn't letting her. Then, without warning, her face paled and she collapsed. Luckily, Jack caught her before her head hit the ground. Seeing the water starting to freeze, He laid her done gently in the shallow water and floated near where she was laying.

What had caused that? Jack wondered. There was something wrong with the girl. She was sweating, even though it was chilly out. He flew lower and put his hand on her forehead, and immediately toke his hand away. She was burning up. She started threshing about, as though trying to escape from something. Or someone. water splashed and her hands started to glow. Looking closer, he saw blue water shaped marks on the palms of her hands. As she threshed about, the once still water started to grow Violent. The waves roared and crashed against the shore.

Thinking the girl was going to drown if she stayed there, Jack scooped her up and carried her bridal style to the shore. He laid her down quickly, seeing the frost starting to form on her clothes and sat down next to her. He saw that the marks had stopped glowing. He

looked back at the water and saw that the water had stopped moving. It was still once again.

He thought of going to get help, because he didn't know what was wrong with her. But before he could do anything a girl with fiery red hair and looked to be about the same age as the blue haired girl stormed into the clearing. She scanned the area with her amber eyes, taking in the scene before her. Her eyes stopped on Jack and the the blue haired girl. She drew her bow and pointed it at him. She stepped closer, her face a mask of rage.

"Get away from her!" The arrow point burst into flames as she shouted. "Now! Before I melt you to a puddle, you oversized ice cube!"

Jack stood up and started to back away, but that was too slow for the red haired girl. She fired her arrow, which was aimed straight at Jack's heart.

* * *

**A/N: well... what a happy ending to chapter 2 (O.O) hmm... I wonder who the blue haired girl and red haired hair girl are? Hmm...**

**thanks for reading and please leave a review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Danger in the shadows

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy lately. I actually write this on the bus ride to New Jersey, while almost everyone else was asleep. I write this around 6-7 am. I sat there in my blanket writing fanfic while my friend sitting next to me was asleep on the floor. :) so, without farther ado. I give you,chapter 3! **

* * *

Jack braced himself for the arrow, but when nothing happened he opened his eyes. In front of him stood the blue haired girl, glaring furiously at the red haired girl. Laying on the ground was an arrow, broken in half. He then noticed that the red haired girl was wearing a orange tank top, red jacket, red pants, black boots and was wearing the same locket and bracelets as the blue haired girl, but instead of blue gems, there were red gems. She also had red flame birthmarks on the palms of her hands.

"You can't just go around shooting people! I know it might have looked bad but I was okay. I wasn't hurt." The blue haired girl shouted at her friend. Then quietly she added

"I was... I had... Another... You know..." The red haired girl's face of rage turned into one of worry.

"Are you okay? What... Did u see?" She asked. The blue haired girl shrugged, Saying it didn't matter.

The blue haired girl then got back on topic. "Why don't you think of talking to people first? Why is it always, shoot fire arrows first, ask questions later? You know you could have killed him? He's ice! Your fire! That arrow would have killed him in seconds!" She looked at the red haired girl, waiting for an answer.

The red haired girls face was angry again. "Well, how was I supposed to know we could trust him? For all I know, he could be in league with that shadow person!" She argued.

Jack's face fell. It can't be him, He thought. The guardians had defeated him a year ago. How could he be back? "What shadow person?" Jack asked the girls.

"None of your business frostbite!" Red hair snapped and walked away from him. Blue hair glared at her. Then turned to Jack.

"Lately the shadows have seemed more active. More...alive somehow. I'm sorry, I probably sound crazy and make no sense..." She turned to leave. Jack grabbed her wrist.

"What! Your don't sound crazy. I believe you. Please tell me more about it? I might be Really important." Seeing the worry on Jack's face, she went on.

"It's heard to explain, but I've been sort of seeing and feeling this presence in the shadows. But I can't make out anything else, Sorry" she then went over to talk to her friend.

Jack nodded his head. But didn't say anything. If it really was Pitch, he should say something. But if it turns out its someone else, then he would have them worried for nothing. But what about that girl he saw, Before he was attacked by the plants? He decided not to say anything. But there was something he wanted to know.

"Who are you?" He asked the girls. The blue haired girl turned towards him and smiled.

"My name is Marina Waters. I'm the spirit of water." She nudged her friend with her elbow. She grumbled and rolled her eyes. But didn't say anything. So Marina spoke for her. "This is Amber Flame. Spirit of fire. And my sister."

Jack's jaw trapped. He had never met any spirits that were related to each other. He noticed that they did like a lot alike. Almost identical.

"Are you two twins?" He asked. Marina shook her head no. Then said "um... Not quite"

"What do you mean not quite?"

"Actually... There are two other sisters" Jack's jaw dropped again.

Amber smirked. "If you keep dropping your jaw like that its going to end up reaching the floor"

Jack and Marina both glared at Amber this time. Jack then turned to Marina. "Who are the others?"

"Do you want to meet them? They're around here somewhere. Last I saw they were following something through the forest."

As soon as she said that two girls came running into the clearing. They were both the same age as him and looked just like Marina and Amber, they also had necklaces and bracelets just like them. One had long white hair and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress with short sleeves/long skirt that Is shorter in front longer in back. She was also barefoot. Her gems were sky blue and she had white cloud shaped birthmarks on her hands.

The other had long green hair ad brown eyes. She was wearing a short sleeved/long shirt green dress and a brown belt. She was also barefoot. There were vines on her arms and legs. Her gems were green and she had green flower birthmarks on the palms on her hands.

They both had cuts and bruises all over their bodies and were bleeding in a lot of places. Marina and Amber rushed over to them. "What happened Clara?" Marina asked the white haired one.

"Terra, are you okay?" Amber asked the green haired one. Terra shook her head yes.

Clara spoke up. "Terra felt someone watching us. She told me that the trees said there was a great danger in the forest. She said it was important so we followed it. We come across a hole in the ground. There was something blocking it like an old piece of furniture. And we watched, hidden, as a girl come out of the shadows and literally turned into one and went down the hole. All we saw of her was she had stormy gray eyes."

Jack decided he should say something. If it involves Pitch then they should probably know. So they don't get hurt. He was about to say something but a bunch of shadow horses burst into the clearing.

"What are those things?" Terra cried.

"Nightmares" Jack replied. "There dangerous" he warned.

"Dangerous is my favorite word" Amber said. The sisters each touched a the gem on one of their bracelets and a weapon appeared in their hands. Marina had a silver sword that had a blue gem on the handle. Amber had her bow and arrows with a red gem on the bow. Clara had silver throwing knifes with sky blue gems on them. Terra had a dagger with a brown handle and a green gem on the handle.

The nightmares gave a battle cry and with that they, charged.

* * *

**A/N: well, thanks for reading and please leave a review! :) hmmm... I wonder about the hole with the broken piece of furniture in it... Wonder whats in their... Hmmm... **


End file.
